narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Mode
Slug Sage Mode? Considering it's been confirmed that slugs (Katsuyu) come from the Shikkotsu Forest in the most recent chapter, and that is the only other place besides Mount Myoboku (Toads) and the Ryuchi Cave (Snakes) where you can learn Sage Mode. Logically, the third version of Sage Mode that Hashirama Senju used is probably Slug Sage Mode. But since it isn't confirmed, it cannot be added. But I think it's worthy of being put into the trivia. Thoughts anyone? 01:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I think what your saying sounds logical but like you said it's unconfirmed.Although im not a 100% sure about putting it in a trivia without further proof.Whiteraven1 (talk) 01:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : See the discussion on Hashirama's talk page. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get the "only place to learn Sage Mode" for all we know, someone can learn Sage Mode in their bed at home while watching TV.--Elveonora (talk) 11:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Because, Kabuto stated there are only 3 places to learn Sage Mode. From the toads at Mount Myoboku, the snakes in the Ryuchi Cave, and from the Shikkotsu Forest. Which has been recently confirmed to posses slugs. Considering Naruto learned Toad Sage Mode from toads at Mount Myoboku, Kabuto learned Snake Sage Mode from snakes at the Ryuchi Cave, and Hashirama Senju has a third version of sage mode that we've never seen. Logically, it is Slug Sage Mode. 14:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) @Elveonora :Not true. Kabuto said he found the Ryūchi Cave which was equally as famous as Mount Myōboku and Shikkotsu Forest. Saying that those are the only places to learn Sage Mode is akin to saying that only Konoha-nin can learn Sage Mode then.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Absorving natural chakra as its secundary effects, almost impossible to be learned alone, because most of the people don't know that is even possible to absorve natural chakra and how to do it, it as to be teached or seen, and those three places being mentioned as the only places that someone could learn to absorve natural chakra i don't remember. Hashirama could easely observed how frogs do it, like Minato did with Rasengan inspiring into Tailed-Beast Bomb, and being Hashirama the most brilliant shinobi ever since Rikudou, he could developed his own Sage Mode. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::That's the point, there's no proof any animal taught him that. He could have managed to learn it by himself, theoretically--Elveonora (talk) 15:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah but besides if {a big if} Hashirama managed to create his own sage mode then what should his sage mode be called.Should it be called the Senju sage mode.Don't get me wrong im still debating about the whole Slug Sage Mode thing.But if it's later confirmed that this isn't slug sage mode then this is what it should be called. (talk) 16:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I highly doubt ANYONE even him can simply learn on his own sage mode. That is a ridiculous assumption. I believe he was taught by somebody one way or another ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :This is an easy one, couldn't resist. Logic says, that there has to be first of something every time. Who was the first Sage ever (any species) taught by? Bingo, someone had to come up with it, that alone confirms it's possible to be self-taught--Elveonora (talk) 17:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, that is true. We will just have to wait and see what explanation is given for it if any. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Okay, there has been this small revert war happening where Hashirama's Sage Mode is being changed to Wood Sage Mode. Stop this now and explain why someone would want to change it to Wood Sage Mode. Joshbl56 12:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :There is no discussion here, someone is simply putting a fanon name in because they think it sounds better. The only person to use that particular Sage Mode was Hashirama and until Kishi decides an official name for it, we will continue to call it "Hashirama Senju's Sage Mode". --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::fanon name? Seriously? -.- Look at his Sage Art: Wood Release: True_Several Thousand Hands, and notice that unless he has Wood/Trees Sage Mode, there is no other explanation for this. Besides, calling it 'Hashirama Senju's Sage Mode' sounds pretty stupid. Next time, try to think before canceling an edit. 13:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Shima's technique is called Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud, her Sage Mode isn't Wind Release because of that. All Sage Modes with a confirmed origin stem from summoned animals. There's absolutely no evidence that his Sage Mode stems from his Wood Release. I'd suggest you try taking your own advice. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Gamakichi? Seeing as he has been described as using a Senjutsu attack, should we list him as a user of Sage Mode? I mean, maybe we ought to wait for the better translations, but I think it's pretty clear there. --ScruffyC – Ash "Scruffy" Chancellor, the man who will become the world's greatest video game designer and change the world y'know! (talk) 05:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, shouldn't only humans be listed as Sage Mode users? The Toad Sages use senjutsu without transforming and databook 3 only listed Jiraiya as a user of "Sage Mode", despite the toads being mentioned as users of senjutsu.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2013 (UTC)